Fightin bayou style
by DimitrisDuchess
Summary: The inbetween scene from "When we're human".


**_Well, looking back on the princess and the frog, they sing about becoming human and then sudden Larry and Facilier pop right into the picture.. so I thought it might be nice to do a moment inbetween while Tiana, Naveen, and Louis are getting to know eachother better._**

Continuing floating down the mossy bayou's surface on their journey. The day wore on; causing the swamp to glow with shades of gold and light orange. Tiana stood upon the belly of the alligator, as his snores were present. She brushed her long stick among the silt as he floated. Her large brown eyes glanced back as a familiar plucking of strings occurred. Sure enough he was at it again.

"Are you **ever** going to contribute to this group?" She demanded shooting him a glare.

"_Achidanza_, you sound like my mother.." He replied not affected at all. As he strummed his webbed fingers on his makeshift ukulele he opened an eye to Tiana. "Waitress, what is your** issue**?"

She resisted the urge to bring her stick up and smack his royal highness silly. "_Tiana_.. My name is not an occupation, its _**Tiana**_.."

He chuckled in his throat and then mocked her. "Well _Tee-ah-nah_, what about me bugs you so that you just can not stoping yourself from talking to me?" He shot her a grin. "Unless it is that you are obviously not immune to my natural charms."

She put the stick down and marched over to him. "You, you spoiled little boy! You know what bugs me, you _whine_ and _**whine**_ about not getting your way and what have you done in your life at all?!" She yelled at him as he finally got up.

"What have _I_ done?!" He pointed at her. "Well, I would not walk around pretending to be what I'm not,_ **nor**... **ever**.... **could**... **be**_.." He lowered his brows with those words. Drawing them out for full effect.

It took mere seconds for her to react as she tackled him trying to grab a hold of his neck. He shrieked and tried to run from her.

"Louis! Louisss! Help me!!" He cried out as he ran.

"Thats right run away you CHICKEN!!" She shouted cornering him up by the gators snout.

Louis awoke to his two companions running all up and down him. Finally as he grabbed ahold of both frogs he stood up.

"What the heck was goin on?" He asked holding onto a very feisty Tiana and scared Naveen.

"She tried to strangle me!" He pointed to Tiana.

"Thats not all I'm gonna do once I get ahold of you, you slimy jerk!"

"I have told you a million times is is not slime, its _mucus!!" _Naveen attempted to raise his voice.

"_**GUYS!!"**_ Louis thundered.

Tiana and Naveen both fell silent as the gator had exclaimed to get a word in. He put the frogs down one at a time and sighed as he stood before them. Tiana shot Naveen a death glare as Louis cleared his throat.

"Now come on you two, I ain't gonna take you to mama Odie's if you cannot act nicely towards one n' other." Just then Louis made them do something they wouldn't even fathom of doing.

"Now, apologise or we can sit here for months.. its all up to you guys."

Naveen sighed. As much as he wanted to taunt Tiana again, he knew becoming human was much bigger than being petty. Turning to the female frog he took in a large breath.

"Tiana, I am sorry for mocking you.."

Her eyes went wide as he spoke those words, but she figured his rather persuasive self would basically beg, borrow, or steal to become human again. She rolled her eyes as Louis nudged her. "Now you."

Tiana painfully turned and faced the grinning amphibian. She could just feel his ego swell as she apologised to him. "I'm sorry Naveen."

"Eh, I woulda accepted "your royal highness." He arrogantly stated. "but thats fine."

Finally all three settled it and were once again, heading off to their destination as evening closed on the bayou. As Louis turned a corner Tiana wacked a small brush knocking pine needles all over Naveen before ditching the stick.

Okay, now to figure out where to go with my other story.. I love Tiana and Naveen's Hate to love relationship.. its soo refreshing.. :)


End file.
